Charlie's factory?
by manaphy98
Summary: Charlie and all the other characters go to Mr Wonka's factory, but who wins it? Mr Wonka has a plan to get rid of four children till one wins, but two are playing hard and Mr Wonka is having trouble getting rid of one. Who will go and who will stay? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N This my attempt on a Charlie and Violet fanfic. I don't own any of the characters.

Violet may be OOC in this story

1. The chocolate room

The five children stood in front of the factory gates on the 1st February at 9:50.

Charlie was 4" 11' he has scruffy, short dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a red and black coat with yellow stripes over it. he was wearing black trousers.

Charlie looked at the other children and saw Mike Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt and all their parents.

Mike Teevee was 4" 9' he has short, brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt with red sleeves. The T-shirt had a burning skull on it. He was also wearing black jeans.

Augustus Gloop was 5" 0' he has short, ginger unkempt hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped, long-sleeved T-shirt. He was also wearing black jeans.

Veruca Salt was 5" 2' she has brown messy curls that fell to just below her sholders, and hazel eyes. she was wearing a grey fur coat with a pink buttoned up dress with a pink handbag slung over her right shoulder.

When Charlie was looking at the factory he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Once he span around to look at who tapped him, he came face to face with a blond haired girl who went by the name of Violet Beauregarde. Violet introduced herself and then Charlie did the same.

Violet Beauregarde was 4" 11' she has blonde hair that fell to her chin, she has dark green eyes. she was wearing a sky blue tracksuit.

Violet looked over to her mother who did not look happy that her daughter was befriending the poor and weak boy, who she had only just met. Violet didn't care about what her mother thought about Charlie, his smile made her think that he might be a good person to be around.

Suddenly the gates opened and all five children ran in with their parents following behind them. once they were all past the gates, they closed with a creak.

In front of all of them was a stage then two doors slid open to reveal a lot of puppets singing a song about the chocolatear Willy Wonka. once the dolls song finished Willy Wonka jumped out in front of the ten and introduced himself, he then lead everyone into the factory.

Once everyone was in the factory Willy Wonka told then to just drop there coats anywhere because it was really hot in the factory. "My Wonka why is it so hot in hear?" Violet asked."Well little girl, it is hot because my workers are used to hot climates they just can't stand the cold." Wonka answered her.

The group walked through a long corridor and at the end was a very small door. "This my dear friends is the most important room in my entire factory. " Wonka told his visiters.

"Then how do you expect us to get through that tiny door?" Mike asked, completely annoyed with the way Wonka was telling them about the room.

Before anyone could say anything else Wonka put a key in the look and then both walls spread apart to reveal a room made entirely of candy. Violet took Charlie by surprise and grabbed his hand one she saw the room. Everyone's mouth was agape with excitement

"This is the room when everything in it is edable, and even I'm edable but that is called cannibalism my dear children and is frowned upon in most societies. " Mr Wonka explained. "Now go and enjoy yourself with any food you want in my marvolous room but do not touch my chocolate river , that is the only rule." Mr Wonka finished as everybody ran of to start eating whatever they could get their hands on.

Violet pulled Charlie over to the candy trees with big apples and grabbed two off. one for her and one for Charlie.

She then took the gum out of her mouth and put it behind her ear. Violet saw the confused look on Charlie' s face an told him that she had been chewing that gum for three months solid and is currently holding the world record.

After Violet explained her reason to Charlie, he nodded and the began eating there candy apples.

Both children looked over to their left and saw Mike's dad moaning at him for running around and destroying many candy pumpkins while destroying his trainers in the process. Mike's only response to his Dad moaning was "Dad he said 'enjoy'."

All three children and parents then looked over to Veruca, who just asked her dad who the little man on the other side of the chocolate lake was. Mr Wonka came up behind them all and said they are Oompa Lumpa's imported in, from lumpa land. For the next minute Mr Wonka and Mr teevee had an argument about wether lumpa land was real or not.

Suddenly Mrs gloup shouted "Augustus my child that is not a good thing to do."

"Hey little boy, my choclate must be untouched by human hands." Mr Wonka said.

Because Augustus was too far away to hear, he leaned further to the river and he fell into the Chocolate.

Violet squeezed Charlie's hand concerned for Augustus.

"Someone please help my son he can not swim save him!" Mrs Gloop shouted.


	2. Then there was four

chapter 2

Everyone then ran over to Mrs gloup, and saw Augustus flopping around in the water. Mrs gloup once again shouted for someone to save him but it was too late.

Augustus was moving towards a pipe that was taking away some chocolate from the lake.

Soon enough he was in the pipe and halfway up he was blocking the whole pipe because of his obese size.

Suddenly the Oompa loompa's started to sing a little song about Augustus. At the end the pressure from the chocolate sent Augustus shooting up the pipe and off to a room somewhere else in Mr Wonka's factory.

"Where does that pipe lead too?". Mrs gloup asked, Mr Wonka.

"That pipe, happens to lead to my fugde room." Mr Wonka said in a tone that sounded quite cherry sweet.

"Then he will be made in to fugde and sold by the pound all over the world" Mrs Gloop said, worried for her son.

"No I wouldn't allow it." Mr Wonka started "Could you imagine Augustus flavoured chocolate coated gloop. Eww no one would buy it." Mr Wonka finished off.

In the next few seconds Mr Wonka called over an Oompa loompa to take Mrs Gloop to find her son.

As soon as Mrs Gloop followed the Oompa loompa, a pink-dragon headed-jelly boat appeared on the river, it was being rowed by at least eighteen Oompa loompa's.

Mr Wonka and the rest of the group got on the pink jelly boat to continue the rest of the tour.

Once everyone was on the boat, it started to move. After a minute, or so it started to go through a dimly lit tunnel.

Soon the boat was going too fast for quite a few people's liking.

One of those people was Violet, who was sitting next to Charlie and holding onto him for dear life, Violet didn't know how, but some way holding onto Charlie made her feel safe.

After about ten minutes of the insane boat ride, the boat stopped outside a room called the inventing room and everyone go of the boat.

They then followed Mr Wonka into the room.

"This is where I create my new candy. How about we venture a journey inside the room?" Mr Wonka asked the four remaiming children, who all nodded enthusiastically.

The machines inside the room looked like they should have belonged in a si-fi movie.

Mr Wonka moved over to the biggest one and pushed a small button.

After 30 seconds the machine produced a small candy strip.

"Is that it?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean 'Is that it' Do you know what this is?" Mr Wonka asked before continuing. "This is the beat chewing gum in the world. This chewing gum is a three course meal."

"Wow." Everyone chorused in unision

"What mealsvare in it?" Veruca asked Mr Wonka.

"This strip of gum contains tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie." Mr Wonka said with joy in his voice.

"Sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said as she put the gum in her mouth, and began to chew the gum.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Mr Wonka said. "It is not ready yet."

"I can handle it." Violet said.

"Violet are you sure about this?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure I am, I can handle it." Violet reassured him.

Suddenly she began to taste the first course tomato soup. Then it changed to roast beef and her mother started to smile as her daughter was going to be the first child in the world to have a chewing gum meal.

"Please stop before you get to the..." Mr Wonka started.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream." Violet said in awe.

"That part." Mr Wonka said worried that the first child to try the gum would turn into a blueberry. Suddenly Violet's nose started to turn blue.

"Violet I think you should spit out the gum now, before something bad happens." Charlie told her.

"What do you mean Charlie?" Violet asked him.

"He means nothing don't listen to him little girl." Mr Wonka said her mother agreeing with him.

But no one knew Mr Wonka was hoping she would keep chewing so he could get eid of Violet.

"No, Violet, I mean before you turn more violet than you already look."

Just then Charlie took a mirror from Violet's mother and showed Violet her reflection. What Violet saw made her nearly swallow the chewing gum and start to choke.

Everyone stood there for a while completely in shock.

Charlie was the first to recover, he ran over to Violet and started to pat her back to stop her from chocking, and get the chewing gum out of her.

After about a few seconds of patting her back she was finally able to spit out the gum to stop chocking and then her skin turned back to its normal colour.

Mr Wonka was a bit upset he did not get rid of another child, but he was happy that Violet didn't die in his factory." OK everyone let's move on." he said.

As as they began to move out of the room Charlie and Violet tagged behind. Violet hugged Charlie to show her appritiation for him saving her life.

"Charlie, thank you for saving my life."

"No problem." Charlie replied.

Mr Wonka then led the group out of the room.

After a few minutes they came to a door that had the words 'But sorting room' luminated with a yellow light.

"Now this door is the nut sorting room, please be quite.' my Wonka said.

"Ah ha, Mr Wonka I myself am in the nut business, are you using the megatron 5000 to do your sorting?" Mr Salt asked thinking he knew everything about the nut business.

"No. You're really weird." Mr Wonka said before entering the room.

When they were in the room, they saw why they had to be quiet. There were squirrels everywhere, sorting nuts into good ones for candy, and bad ones that were thrown behind them into a hole in the middle of the room which Mr Wonka said was the garbage shoot which lead to the incinerator.

**A/N :Mr Wonka might be a little OOC, I won't be posting frequently because I have just started college. I will try to update on my days of so it might be up on Friday, Saturday, Sunday or Monday each week. Any type of review is accepted as this is my first ever fanfic.**


	3. Then there were three

Chapter 3

**A/N Hiya readers, I had difficulty with this chapter, but nether the less. Here it is.**

All the children where surprised to see that Mr Wonka was using squirrels in a candy factory but the adults were just confused.

"Why use squirrels? Why not oompa-lumpas? " Mr Salt asked.

"Because squirrels can only get the whole nut out of its shell, so it is more efficient. " Mr Wonka answered.

All the children where amazed about how well trained the squirrels were, and how talented they where and how to tell the difference from a good nut, and a bad one.

"Daddy I want a squirrel." Veruca said out of nowhere.

"OK darling as soon as we get out of here I will get you one." Mr Salt said to his daughter as he always did when she wanted something.

"I don't want any squirrel, I want a trained squirrel." Veruca said in a demanding but cool voice.

"OK darling," Mr Salt said with a sigh before continuing "OK Wonka how much for one of your squirrels?"

"There not for sale. " Mr Wonka replied with a serious tone.

"Name your price." Mr Salt said showing that money was not a problem.

"She can't have one." Mr Wonka said putting a stop to the bizzare idea of someone having a squirrel as a pet.

A few minutes went passed of Veruca arguing with her dad to buy her one and Mr Wonka refusing to let her have one. Soon Veruca had enough and decided to take matters into her own hands, slipping away from everyone while Mr Wonka and Mr Salt were still bickering.

"Fine if you won't get me one of these squirrels I will." Veruca said to get everyones attention, once she was over the fence separating the visitors from the squirrels. As Veruca was looking for a squirrel, everyone was waiting in wonder, except Mr Wonka, who was looking for the key to open the gate so Mr Salt could go and retrieve his daughter.

After about a minute of walking around and looking at all the squirrals Veruca finally had her eye on the squirrel she wanted and started towards it.

"Uh little girl," Mr Wonka stuttered "Don't touch that squirrels nuts, you'll make him crazy." Mr Wonka finished in quite a worried tone.

Completely ignoring Mr Wonka, Veruca approached the squirrel, put out her arms and said "I'll have you."

Just before she grabbed the squirrel it leaped off of its stall-as did all the others and-started to grab Veruca. At this point Mr Salt was trying to get the gate open by shaking it while Mr Wonka was hurridly looking through his giant ring of keys and testing each one to get the gate open. All the squirrrals where very aggressive and were wrestling Veruca to the ground before pinning her to the ground. The one squirrel Veruca wanted climbed on her, then started to inspect her.

" What are they doing?" Charlie asked while looking over to Mr Wonka then to Voilet who's mother was trying her hardest to keep her from the young and poor boy.

"Oh there seeing to see if she is a bad nut." Saying this Mr Wonka suddenly realised this wasn't good and said as the squirrals made their conclusion, "Oh my , is is a very bad but after all."

Then all the squirrels got underneath Veruca and started to carry her across the room.

"Where are they taking her." Mr Salt asked now very worried.

"Where all the other bad nuts go, to the garbage chute. "

As Veruca went down the chute to the furnace screaming, the Oompa lumpas came out to sing another song as they did to Augustus Gloop. Just as they were coming out Mr Wonka found the key and opened the gate. "Sometimes the nuts are just at the top, so if that is the case all you have to do is reach in and pull her out." Mr Wonka instructed to Mr Salt before closing the gate behind him. As Mr Salt approached the hole nut his doughter went down the oompa-lumpas were just finishing their song.

#"The guilty ones, now this is sad. Dear old mum and loving...dad."#

Once this song finished just a second later the squirral Veruca wanted, kicked Mr Salt down the chute like his daughter with its two small feet.

Once the scene was over an Oompa-lumpa walked over to Mr Wonka and spoke to him.

"Really?... Oh good." Mr Wonka said. "According to the lead Oompa lumpa the furnace is broken so their should be about three weeks of rotting food to break their fall." He informed everyone else, before continuing with the tour. "Alright let's boogie." He said as they all left the room.

They walked for about five minuets till they reached a glass elevator. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. This great glass elevator is the most efficiant way to get around the factory." Mr Wonka said.

"Sorry, Sir but how can this elevator go all over the factory?" Violet asked the chocoletear.

"Well unlike any other elevator that can go up and down, this elevator can do both as well as go side ways, slant ways and any other way you can think of." Mr Wonka finished saying very excitedly while pressing a button. Soon the elivator shot off.

As they zoomed off Mr Wonka started commenting on all the rooms "oh look, look. Folks welcome to fudge mountain. This next room is where we make our candy floss. This is the puppet and burn centre. it's relatively new Ah the administrations office. Hello, Doris." The next room they entered was full of exploding candy that looked like fireworks with Oompa lumpas in a sort of machine gun shooting out the candy.

They stayed in this room till Mike Teavee spoke up and said, "I want to pick a room."

Mr Wonka stood aside and said, "go ahead."

Mike scanned over the buttons till his eyes fell on a room that he thinks would interest him. He pressed the button that said TV room. Suddenly that shoot off to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And so there were two

A they arrived at the TV room (which Mike picked) grandpa Joe was pulling himself off of one of the glass walls. As they all exited the glass elevator Mr Wonka lead the group into the room.

"This room is relativlaty new. Here put these on and don't take them off what ever you do. this light can burn your eye balls right out of your skull and we wouldent won't that now would we." said Mr Wonka as everyone did then followed him around the room. "This is the testing room for latest invention, television, chocolate. One day I thought if TV can send a photo from one place to a TV screen thend why can't I do it with chocolate?" Mr Wonka explained.

"It sounds impossible." Mr Teavee said.

"It sounds amazing." Charlie and Violet said in unison

"It is impossible. You don't know anything about science. First off there is a difference between waves and particles, second the way to create the amount of power would be like dropping nine atomic bombs." Mike said in a 'you should know' tone.

"Mumbler!" Mr Wonka shouted back to Mike before heading onwards. "Seriously I can't understand a word you're saying." Mr Wonka said before continuing. "Now I will send a chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other, by television. Bring in the chocolate! " Mr Wonka called to the Oompa loompas.

Suddenly eight Oompa loompas came in the room with a massive bar of chocolate. "It has to be very big because on TV you know how you see a real man but he looks so small, well same principle"

Suddenly the chocolate was placed on a platform, then Mr Wonka pushed his big red button. Then it levitated up and in a flash it was one could believe it.

"It's gone!" Charlie shouted in amazement.

"Told you, the piece of chocolate is now wizzing above our heads in a million tiny pieces. Come on let go look, come on." Mr Wonka said.

"This man is crazy." Mrs Beuraguard said as she thought Mr Wonka lost his head.

"Shssshhhhh mother." Violet told mother as her mother looked at her in amazement at her daughter, she had a sudden boldness towards someone she l thought she looked up to.

"Watch the screen," Mr Wonka told everyone. "Here it comes." He finished in exitement. "Take it. He told Mike.

"It's just a picture on a screen." Mike said in his 'know it all' way.

"Scaredy cat, you take it. Go on it is the same bar it just got a like smaller on the journey that's all." Mr Wonka said to Violet then she reached out and took it . Her hand went into the TV and pulled out the bar of chocolate.

"It's amazing." Charlie said.

"Holy Bucket's." Grandpa Joe exclamed.

"It's miricale." Mr Teavee added.

"It's not that impressive." Snorted Mrs Beuraguard which earned her a disgusted look from everyone else.

"Eat it. Go on, it will be deliaious. It's the same bar it just a little smaller on the journey that's all." Mr Wonka told Violet. She openend up the bar broke a bit off the broke that bit in half and gave one half to Charlie and she ate the other.

"It's great." They both said as they finishes their first taste of a television chocolate.

"So just think your at home watching TV and a commercial shows up saying 'Wonka's chocolate bars are the best in the world, If you don't believe us try one for yourself and they just reach right out and take it." Mr Wonka says proving the point of his latest and greatest invention.

"So can you send others things like breakfast cereals?" Mr Teavee asked Mr Wonka.

"Do you even know what cereal is made out of, it's those little wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Mr Wonka said as if he never liked the idea of cereal.

"Could you send it over even if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I could."Mr Wonka said in a determined voice.

"What about people?" Mike said getting involved in the conversation.

"Why would I want to send over a person , they don't taste very good."

"Do you realise what you invented it's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world, and all you think about is chocolate! " Mike said in dicaust to Mr Wonka.

"Calm down Mike I think Mr Wonka knows what he is talking about." Mr Teavee told his son.

"No he doesn't, you think he is a genious, he is an idiot, but I'm not." Mike said sprinting of to the computer controls.

As Mike apporched the controls Mr Wonka told him "Little boy ... don't push my button." But is was to late, Mike had pushed the bbutton and now was on the platform starting to levitate being ready to be the first person to teleport in the world.

In a flash of blinding light Mike was gone.

"He's gone." Violet said.

"Mike!" Mr Teavee said in a panicking way.

"Let's go check the television." Mr Wonka said as they all went over to the TV. "I sure hope none of him gets left behind." Mr Wonka said peering into the TV.

"What do you mean?" Mr Teavee asked in horror.

"Well sometimes only have the pieces find their way through. If you had to choose one half of your son, which half would it be?" Mr Wonka asked Mr Teavee trying to boost everyone's spirits.

"What kind if a question is that? Mr Teavee asked a question by answering Mr Wonka's question.

"No need to snap, just a question." Mr Wonka replied a little deflated. he then turned to the head Oompa lumpa in the room."Try every channel I'm starting to feel a little anxious." As they were going through the channels the Oompa lumpas sang another song.

At the end Mike got squished under a large magazine.

"Ew somebody grab him." Mr Wonka said.

"Help me, just send me back the other way." Mike said as a tiny boy.

"Their is no other way. It is television not telephone, it is completely different." Mr Wonka thought for a moment. "Let's put him in the Taffy puller."

"Taffy puller!" Mr Teavee exclaimed.

"Hey that was my idea." Mr Wonka said a little hurt at the thought of Mr Teavee stealing his idea. "I want you to take Mr Teavee and his ... little boy to the Taffy puller to streach him out, OK?" Mr Wonka told one of his Oompa lumpas. "Boy is he gonna be skinny."

Soon Mr Teavee, tiny Mike Teavee and the Oompa lumpas their to assist them were gone and they left the room to the glass elivater and dropped their glasses in a pot before they got in.

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews from MinecraftGeek and Linkwonka88 and I hope to get a lot more reviews from my readers and just a heads up for my next story after this one I am doing a Harry Potter fanfic so please leave in the review who you think Harry should be paired with out of Hermione, Gabrielle or Luna. There will be a poll on my profile tomorrow. For now manaphy98 over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who will stay and who will go?

**A/N: Sorry doe the long update but I'm full on work for college at the moment but hear is chapter 5 & 6 made into one for you as an apology, hope you enjoy.**

As all the four remaining visitors entered the elevator as Mr Wonka turned and said "So, how Many children are left?"

"Two," Violet's mother said before continuing "but their is no point in counting these two in this little competition so you might just as well give my daughter the prize anyway." Her mother finishes with a smirk.

"Mum!" Violet sceamed at her mother for being so rude.

"OK let's move along." Mr Wonka said breaking up the conversation before it turned into an argument.

Charlie and Grandpa Joe just stood there in complete shock and felt extreamally hurt by the words from Violet's mother.

As they got into the elevator Violets mother piped up again. "Mr Wonka do you have a room in this place that could show you how my daughter is the perfect person to win this special prize you clam to give to the last child remaining."

"As a matter for fact I do." Mr Wonka said with a little smile. Soon the elevator zoomed off as Mr Wonka pressed a button that said 'Room of Chance.'

Suddenly they all zoomed off diagonally to the left, upwards then took a sharp right to the room of chance. As soon as the elevator stopped everyone stumbled out into the room.

The sight of the room stunned everyone. The room was entirely plain except for a few chairs and a table in the middle of the room. not just that but in the middle of the room a group of Oompa loompas were playing poker betting coco beans instead of money.

"Now this is a game I used to play when I was younger." Grandapa Joe said.

"I also know how to play this game and have a very good winning streak."

"Grandpa, I never knew you knew how to play poker." Charlie spoke up.

"Oh yes Charlie I won almost everytime." Grandpa Joe said in a 'I was great at it' voice.

"So who wants a game of poker?" Mr Wonka said walking over to the table of poker where the Oompa loompaa had just finished their game.

"I do!" Charlie and Violet said in unison.

"OK," Mr Wonka said as he started the game between him and the two children "we will bet with chocolate instead of coco beans." Mr Wonka finished before they started to play.

The game went on for half an hour before Mr Wonka had won everything from both the two children. "Well I win, food game you two." Mr Wonka said collecting his winnings.

"Good game Mr Wonka." Both Charlie and Violet said. Then Charlie turned to Violet and reached out his hand, "Good game Violet your very good."

"Thank you Charlie you were really good too. " Violet said taking his hand in a hands shake and their hands lingered their for a bit too long.

"OK that's enough of that." Mrs Beureguard said separating her daughters and Charlie's hands.

"That's enough!" Grandpa Joe said in a voice that scared everyone. "Can't you see that your daughter likes little Charlie, I bet even Mr Wonka can see that." They looked over to Mr Wonka and he nodded.

"Well I don't care she is my daughter and what I say goes." Mrs Beureguard said.

"OK everyone lets just calm down, how about you two have your game now." Mr Wonka said having to stop a conversation for the second time before it turned into an argument.

"OK." Grandpa Joe said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"What are you thinking Grandpa?" Charlie asked his grandpa.

"Don't worry Charlie it will be fine." Grandpa Joe reasurwd him.

After about two hours of the two grown ups playing they were both full in. "What do you say we make one more bet?" Grandpa Joe said to Mrs Beureguard with that little twinkle still in his eyes.

"Well I have put everything I have into this match so what did you have in mind?" She asked with a smirk because of he'd great hand.

"How about if I win you stop all your rude behaviour and let Charlie and Violet be friends?" Grandpa Joe said.

"And if I win then you two leave and my daughter becomes the winner once again. Deal?" Mrs Beureguard asked.

"Deal." Grandpa Joe said in conformation.

"You better start moving old man I have a full straight." Mrs Beureguard said.

"Oh no," Grandpa Joe said in dissapoint. "Looks like we're going nowhere, in your honour my dear lady a royal flush." Grandpa Joe finished with a smile he looked at the amazed faces on Charlie and Violet's faces.

"Nooooooooo!" Mrs Beureguard yelled in horror.

"Yes, you did it Grandpa." Charlie said as he overcame his amazement.

"Well Charlie I had to teach that not twit not to mess with my grandson." Grandpa Joe said in a victorious voice.

"OK that is enough of time wasted in this room so to the next room we are off." Mr Wonka said as they all left the room and entered his great glass elevator. Mr Wonka leans over and presses the bottom in the top right corner of the right wall and they were off. "Charlie I think you'all like this to." MrWonka said in a happy voice with a little bit of mischief in it that didn't go unnoticed by Violet.

Soon enough they stopped and walked into a room called the room of wishes which everyone was confused about.

As Charlie and Grandpa Joe walked out of the elevator their mouths hit the ground. the sight they saw was the best thing in the world. Their home was a regular sized house, they has more than enough money to live off and Charlie has friends. The only two people who were missing were the real Charlie and Grandpa Joe who were standing just outside the door to the room. as they stepped in they became mesmerised and felt like this was their actual life. Mr Wonka smerked at Charlie and Grandpa Joe as they looked as if this was theis life and they were never going to leave by choice.

Soon Violet felt a tuge on her arm and was being pulled by Charlie over to his fake friends. "Hey everyone this is our new friend Violet." Charlie said.

"Hi their Violet." All the imagenwry friends said to Violet.

Violet has no idea who Charlie was talking to, then she looked over to Grandpa Joe and he was also having a conversation with someone who she couldn't see either. Then suddenly she cought on, This was the room where ewishes came true Charlie had always wanted friends aand a good life for his family and this room made him see all this. For some reason it did not work on her or her mother, all they could see along with Mr Wonka was a empty room as well as Charlie and Grandpa Joe talking to thin air.

After about two hours of Voilet and Charlie talking to his 'friends' (Violet was just playing along now) Voilet disused to try and get Charlie and his grandpa out of this room. "Come on Charlie it's time to go." Violet said grabbing ahold of his hand.

"OK," Charlie started looking at Violet "sorry guys I've got to go my girlfriend wants UA to have a little alone time." Charlie finished. as soon as he said that Violet dropped his hand at what he said. She then realised what this room was and then know whey he said that but also relised that it must be true that Charlie liked her that way.

0She blushed as he started walking them towards Grandpa Joe, fellig happy because deep down she knew she has the same feelings towards Charlie. as they aproched Grandpa Joe, Violet was about to say something before Charlie spoke up first, "Mum, dad Gardpa Joe, Grandma Joseph, Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina, me and Violet are going up to my room for a bit." he said to everyone he could see in the room. Then they went up some imagenary steps, along a corridor and into a room.

"So Violet this is my room." Charlie said featuring his arms out and showing her his room.

"Wow it is really nice Charlie." Violet said trying to imagin what Charlie's dream room would look like. " Charlie why don't we go for a walk with your Grandpa before so we can get some freash air?" Violet said a little scared of what was going to happen.

"Yeah OK good idea." Charlie said as Violet let out a relaxed breath. they them went beck down the imaginary steps then Violet saw her mother and Mr Wonka sitting down with Grandpa Joe looking a bit scared. She looked over to her mother and her mother looked over to her with a drug of her shoulders before Charlie said, "Hey Grandpa Joe why don't you come for a bit of fresh air with me and Violet?"

"That sounds great Charlie." Grandpa Joe said.

"We will come with you." Mrs Beureguard said as she pulled Mr Wonka up with her and then all five started to walk out of the imaginary house.

"Charlie let's go this way." Violet said pulling him by that arm over to the door.

"But Violet we always walked the other way." Charlie said bin a high protest.

"But Charlie today I want to go a different way." Vioet tryed to persuade him.

"Violet I'd we go that way we will end up walking into trees." Charlie said proutesting again.

This went on for a few minuits till Violet got very angry and said in a stern voice to Charlie, "Charlie if we don't go this way we are over."

"OK sorry Vi, we can go this way." Charlie's said as he was teriffies that she was being serious. As Violet saw his face it killed her but she had to do it so they could get out.

They then started walking towards the door. After about five minutes of walking they were just about six feet from the door. "Violet if we don't turn soon we are going to go into the trees." Charlie said trying to guise her to the right but she cept on going forward.

Mr Wonka spoke up saying "He is right little girl." If they wenwent through the door he would never get the chance to get ride of one of the two kids so he would have to give them both the special Violet kept on going straight forward.

With one final push Violet pulled Charlie through the doors with everyone following they all came out Charlie looked at Violet then at the door and he gaspend, then Grandpa Joe looked to where his grandson was looking and then gasped himself. Then they all turned to Mr Wonka with stunned faces. "Well that was a weires room waasnt it." He said a bit shaxky still with a little joy in his voice though.

Soon Charlie looked over to Vuolwt and started to ramble on about how sorry he was for trying to keep them in their and not leaving as soon as they could as he completely forgot about his called her his girlfriend.

Violet say this as a good time as any to show hhwr his feeling to him and make him remember what he said to her in the room, so she leaned over and have Charlie a small but passionate kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the log update but theirvitbis chapter 5 done. I will try to get 6 done as soon as I can till then it's manaphy98 over and out.**


	6. Chapter6 authors note

**AN: at the moment I have reached a writers block but don't fear I will promise to return to this story and if you have any advice or anything you would like to tell me please put it in a review. their is a poll on my profile so please check that out as well as read my one-shot of a Victorious and iCarly crossover that will be up soon. also I would appreciate it if you could tell others about my story so that they can read it and I can become better with my future stories. till next time this is manaphy98 over and out.**


End file.
